


As Tears Go By

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not too heavy, References to past trauma, again nothing too heavy, they're fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Some painful memories never leave you, but if you have a sympathetic partner there for you, it helps.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	As Tears Go By

**Author's Note:**

> [As Tears Go By](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rK0CR3kUEsA) is one of my favourite Rolling Stones songs; I remember it from my childhood. I thought the title might work well for a short fic, so here it is.

The rain began to fall as they returned to the car. Not a summery, soaking deluge bringing relief on a hot day, drawing petrichor from the parched ground. Not a thunderous, deafening storm, shot through with skeins of jagged lightning filling the sky. Just a gentle, diaphanous mist which scarcely penetrated the clothes, leaving a net of sparkling diamonds in Qrow's hair.

Once out of the rain, Qrow shook his head like a dog returning from a dip in the pool.

"Qrow!" Clover's voice was fond, yet still mildly irritated at the scattering of droplets across the car's interior.

"I'll dry it off now. You know I can't stand it when the rain trickles onto my scalp."

That nugget was one of many Clover had gleaned from the goldmine of Qrow's quirks and foibles. It had taken many years, yet he was still discovering new things about his partner. Like the fact he didn't like butterscotch! Who could have guessed?

Clover laughed, throwing him a cloth. "Go on, then."

❖

The journey from the town centre to their apartment took about fifteen minutes, so it wasn't long before the shopping was unpacked, and Clover was making a cup of tea. Qrow came out of the bathroom, still towelling his hair, watching Clover as he put the last few items into the cupboard. As he stretched to place a box on a high shelf, Qrow could see the muscles flexing beneath his shirt. The hem of the shirt had tugged from the waistband of Clover's trousers, revealing the suggestion of the firm body which Qrow knew so well. He smiled as Clover turned round, closing the cupboard as he did so. Clover noticed the shape of Qrow's mouth, recognised the hint of the smirk waiting to emerge.

"Yes, can I help you?" Clover kept his face impassive, his voice steady.

"A cup of tea, and a biscuit, please." Qrow could play this game, too.

"Coming right up." Clover picked up the teapot, pouring out two mugs of tea. He passed one to Qrow, who quirked an eyebrow.

"Biscuits?"

Clover huffed a sigh. "You'll get fat eating all the biscuits that you do."

"No chance." Qrow set his mug down on the counter, circling his arms around Clover's waist to prevent the other man picking up his own mug. Qrow slid his hands into the gap at the bottom of Clover's shirt, pulling the hem looser so his fingers could trace a delicate pattern over his partner's back.

"I thought you wanted a biscuit." Clover's voice was muffled as he nuzzled against Qrow's hair, which was not quite dry.

"You're a sweet enough mouthful for me." Qrow's lips found Clover's, stopping his chuckle with a searching kiss. Clover moved his hands from Qrow's shoulders, one behind his waist, the other rubbing through the spiky feathers of Qrow's hair. He pulled his partner closer, revelling in the scent of Qrow's damp hair as their kiss became a breathless dedication.

Pausing, Clover was about to speak, but Qrow hadn't finished. His mouth on Clover's was a sweet brutality, the older man biting at his lower lip, sucking on the top lip, his breath mingling with Clover's as he sought ever closer contact.

Breaking away, Clover leaned back and studied Qrow's face. "What's up? That was pretty... intense, Qrow. Not that I'm complaining," he added hastily.

"I don't know. I felt a bit... empty. Lonely. All of a sudden." As Clover looked at Qrow, he saw the other man's eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Qrow, Qrow, oh precious, don't cry." Clover gathered his partner close, as Qrow rested his cheek against a broad shoulder. "Or... do cry, if you feel it would help." He kissed the side of Qrow's head, his arms a refuge where Qrow could take sanctuary. "Look, let's take our tea and sit down. You get the biscuits."

Clover released Qrow, biting his lip as he considered him. Qrow got like this sometimes, Clover knew. With a small sigh, he took the two mugs and went into the living room, placing them carefully on the low table in front of the sofa. Gathering the untidy pile of papers which covered most of its surface, he dropped the stack on the floor out of the way, as Qrow came in with the biscuit tin.

Clover sat on the sofa, patting the cushion beside him. "Come and cuddle up. I need to hug you."

It had been five years since they moved to Vale, and Qrow thanked the Brothers every day for putting him in the same orbit as Clover. They had their differences, as all couples do, but the younger man was so affectionate. Qrow, who had been a stranger to companionable affection for much of his life, basked in Clover's care, like a cat in a warm patch of sunshine.

Qrow wriggled a little lower, allowing Clover to put his arm across his shoulders. With a sigh, Qrow stretched his arm across Clover's chest, head resting on his shoulder.

"So, what brought this on?" Qrow was a creature of moods; Clover had known this from the start. He could usually tune in to what Qrow was thinking, though. _Not this time._

"It was the rain."

"Okaaay..."

"I suddenly thought, how it never rained in Atlas— not naturally. And that got me thinking..."

"Oh, Qrow." Clover wrapped his other arm across Qrow's body, holding him tightly.

"We lost so much, Clover. I feel bad... like I shouldn't be here with you, happy, when..."

The Salem War had been won, but at enormous cost. Family, friends, colleagues— there were far fewer at the end. Qrow and Clover had shed their tears over and over, until there were none left. The memories Atlas held were a daily reminder of their losses, and when Qrow had resumed drinking, Clover knew they had to leave.

The hurt never went away. Sometimes it would retreat into a shady corner, hiding out of reach. Then something would trigger it— an old scroll entry, a crumpled photo, a news story. And the hurt grew strong again, brazenly stepping into the light, fearless.

Those were the bad days.

"Qrow, come here." Clover pulled Qrow onto his lap, knees either side on the sofa as they faced each other. He raised his hands, cradling Qrow's tear-streaked face gently. "We'll never forget all those we lost. We owe them that, and we'll remember them, every day. But it's okay for us to have happiness, Qrow. That way, we can remember them being happy, too." Clover felt tears slipping down his own cheeks, as Qrow tried a tremulous smile.

"What would I do without my personal pick-me-up?" He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Clover's, his thumbs delicately brushing the younger man's tears away.

"You'll never have to find out. I'll always be here for you, Qrow." He pulled Qrow close, their chests pressed together, bodies linked by the rhythm of their heartbeats.

The rain was heavier now, pattering onto the canopy above the balcony outside. Clover felt their pulses settle, as Qrow's body relaxed against his.

"You know something?" Qrow's whisper tickled against Clover's ear.

"What's that, precious birdy?"

"I'd quite like a biscuit now." Qrow sat back, his eyes red, a small smile on his lips.

"Good idea. Jump off, then." Clover grasped Qrow's hips and lifted him up, allowing the older man to sit heavily alongside him. Qrow reached for the biscuit tin, peering inside hopefully.

They sat quietly, mugs in hand, as the rain fell steadily outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
